


In the Dark

by SaffreeLove



Category: Brock Rumlow - Fandom, Frank Grillo - Fandom, Frank Grillo rpf, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffreeLove/pseuds/SaffreeLove
Summary: Frank Grillo smutty one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EonAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonAO3/gifts).



> This is all EonAO3's fault, so I gifted it to her.   
> She taunted with Grillo pic porn and I volleyed back with harmless words and she just demanded I continue. (She did not demand. E is very polite. Well, sorta. She still tortures us with pics of our fav guys. And her writing. She tortures us with how amazing it is.)  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://saffreelove.tumblr.com/).

In the dark, all you could hear was their rough, ragged breathing. The thumps on the wall as their bodies collided. Her desperate moans muffled deep in his mouth. The ripping of her delicate fabric. His grunts coming in low and vibrating the air around them. 

He felt the warm air puffing from her mouth as she kissed and licked at his neck. The sharp bite of her nails on his back . Her wet center was already soaking the soft hair covering his abs. She could feel the pulse in his throat jump as she ground herself against his front. The veins in his neck bulging, giving her no other option but to bite. His coarse stubble causing static to invade the nerve endings in her lips. 

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her ass, bringing her closer. Growing desperate, her feet managed to push his sleep shorts and boxers to the floor. The bed was no longer an option, it was simply too far. 

“You want this right here, then?” he asked in a low, gravely voice. “No bed? Just up against the wall? As if we couldn’t make it back to the room? Because I was too focused on the feel of your pussy soaking me? Cause I couldn’t wait any longer to fuck you?”

She nodded, her eyes dilated and glazed with desire. Lifting her body up he then slowly slid her back down, their bodies rubbing against each other until they finally connected. Easing her down a few inches onto him, he paused, looked up into her eyes and slammed her down the rest of the way.

He could feel her cry out all over his body. The sound reaching his ears, her walls clenching around his cock, and the scratches across his shoulders. He stilled for a full minute, leaning against the wall, one hand to steady them, the other to keep her in place. He waited, letting them both become rather frantic for movement or friction of any kind. When he finally couldn’t wait any longer, he pulled out slowly, leaving just the head inside, before thrusting hard back into her. 

He kept as slow a pace as he could manage, dragging out the ride for both of them. The wall offered no respite and made each thrust deeper than the last. 

“You’re going to think of this everytime you walk down this hall. Everytime you drop your keys on the table, you’ll think of my cock. Everytime you hang up your coat, you’ll think of how we just couldn’t wait. Everytime you turn off the light, you’ll think of coming, right here in the hallway, up against this wall, begging me not to stop.”

She finally reached her end and came with a breathy shout, limbs shaking as she did her best to hang on while his movements became choppy. “Oh Fuck!” he shouted before he bit into her neck, sending her up over another crest.

“Shit, Frank.” she sighed as she regained her breath. After a few more breaths, she shook his shoulder slightly and said, “Come on, take me back to bed before we fall asleep out here and the kids find us in the morning.”


End file.
